Gundam Seed Night time remade
by Sngal
Summary: Warning: Made by a very sick mind read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

It was night when it happens, just a month after the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. At a manner we observe a tall man, jet black hair, and a wicked grin. His name is Mark and he is one of the sole remaining members of the Orb government. He similes as he remember the war, for years his goal in life was to be Chief Representative of Orb, and after the first Bloody Valentine War he thought that his goal was about to be achieve. After all he had been in politics for years, there was no one better than him to lead Orb, but that title had been stolen away from him by that cursed girl Cagalli. The only reason she had gotten that title was because of her father. Sure they gave him a position on the Orb council but that only added to the humiliation. So during the Second Bloody Valentine War he saw his chance, he had sat back and watch Cagalli struggle with the decisions as the other members pressure her into joining the Erath Alliance. He had plan to start a revolt against the Orb leaders on the fact that they were not following Orbs principles, it would of happen right after the wedding if that girls annoying brother had not interfere but he would get his to. Still everything work out all right, Yuna was even bigger fool than Cagalli, his only skill was at manipulation, and that could only get one so far. Mark had made sure that none of the solders that were sent out to battle were the ones loyal to him. He had made them hide and wait and now was the perfect movement to strike. He had struck now while most of the solders were his, he had sent some to kill the ones he was sure would never follow him as well as the remaining Orb leaders that would not follow under him. The Door open a little Frank the commander of his troops walk in. "Everything has gone according to the plan." Mark's commander informs him.

"Good, I assume that Cagalli has been capture and lock up at the secret tower." Mark asks, Frank replies without hesitation

"Of course my lord." Mark nods his head then begins to leave the room. Frank hesitates then asks

"If you don't mind my lord, would you tell me why you order us not to kill her?" Mark turns around and answers

"Frank, you still think to little, if I were to kill her then I would have to deal with the Freedom and Justice, but if I keep her alive then I might be able to break her, and if I break her I could get her to do what I want." Frank takes this in then asks

"How are you going to break her?" Marks smiles then says

"With pleasure of course." and starts laughing his evil laugh.

Cagalli slowly regains her senses, she had a major headache she starts looking around herself trying to remember where she is. She was on a kings size bed, the room around her had no window or decoration, she tries to gets up still dress in her stander Orb suit, that's when she notice she's been tied down to the bed. She suddenly remembers that she was attack in the middle of the night by people dress in black; it had happen so fast that she had no time to react when one shoot her with a sleeping dart. She starts struggling with the chain to no avail. She then starts shouting for help

"Help, Help, someone, anyone HELP ME." The door at last opens as Mark walks in.

"I see you're awake" he says with an evil smile.

"Who the Hell are you!" Cagalli demands.

"As of now I am your Master." Mark proclaims.

"What?" Cagalli is to stun for words.

"You see as of last night I have taken control of the Orb government." Cagalli regains herself

"You must be out of your mind!"

"Not really you see as far as the rest of the world is concern you are still in your own room with health issues and have asked not to be disturbed."

"Who's going to buy that?"

"Most people actually, you call them up on your phone, and since you don't have that many friends that would personally come checked on you I fell pretty safe." Mark then plays a recording of Cagalli telling people that she's sick and just needs some rest, to Cagalli's horror it sounds exactly like her.

"Kira and Athrun will come to check on me." Cagalli says with confidence.

"Sure in a month when the Plants and Orb are suppose to have that meeting." Crap he's right Cagalli thinks to her self.

"So what that only means I have to deal with you for a month." She tries to act cool but panic is starting to sink in. Mark brings his face close to hers as he says

"A lot can happen in a month." Then laughs as he taps her mouth shut, she tries to struggle but it's useless. He then takes a needle and injects it into her arm.

"There we go, just something to help you relax better." God what did he give me Cagalli thinks to herself as she starts to get hot. Mark takes a knife and cuts off her shirt, exposing her bra.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here a pink bra, how very girly for you Cagalli." Cagalli tries to protest but the tape prevents her. Mark begins to rub her breast, slowly at first with only one finger, Cagalli tries to struggle but that does nothing, then he starts using two fingers, three fingers, four fingers, and then his whole hand. He starts to squeeze on her breast and rub it at the same. God what is he doing he's driving me mad Cagalli thinks to herself. He starts squeezing harder and rubbing faster, Cagalli starts to shake in pleasure when he stops, she stops too but you can see her breathing heavily even with the tape.

"Wow I must say I didn't expect your breast to feel this great, but I wonder if the right one feels the same way." With that he repeats the process with the right breast when he suddenly stops Cagalli is breathing even heavier.

"Now I can't decide which is better, I bet if we take this bra and do them at the same time we might find out." Cagalli goes to protest but to slow; her bra is off exposing her rock hard nipples.

"Now Cagalli are you cold, or hot?" Cagalli blushes as Mark laughs at his own joke. He begins rubbing both nipples slowly with one finger, two fingers, three fingers, four, fingers, and than with his whole hands. Cagalli throw her head back trying to fight off the pleasure building so it's quite a surprise when the next sensation she feels is a cold mouth sucking one of her nipples. She looks down in surprise to find Mark his mouth over one of her nipples, he's still rubbing her other breast. He starts to suck on her nipple, then he uses his tongue to circle it, and last he bites it real quick, causing Cagalli to yep in surprise. He then repeats the process for another minute, then switches breast and does the same thing for another minute. Then he stops all of a sudden, Cagalli's ragged breath can be heard through the tap.

"My Cagalli did you wet yourself?" Cagalli had been pulling her legs together when he put his mouth on her other breast. She blushes as she tries to protest.

"I'm sure you're trying to protest so let's see the evidence up close shall we." With that he takes his knife and before Cagalli has time to process what's going on, takes her pants off revealing pink lace panties. They are soaked in her pussy juices.

"Well it looks like I'm not the only one enjoying this." He laughs as Cagalli turns a darker shade of red. He then goes down and puts his hand on her pussy. She buckles, as he begins to rub her pussy one finger, two finger, three finger, four fingers, and his whole hand. He then stops and she lets out a moan, he smiles.

"Well I not one to torturer to much so let's get this over with shall we." With that he rips her panties away, to reveal a clean shave pussy. He begins touching her as he asks.

"Now who did you get this clean up for?" His words no longer reach her; she's lost in the build up, he sighs as he pushes one finger in. That's all it takes for her to be brought to climax. It was one of the best ones she ever had; she begins to regain sense of her self. The tape has fallen off.

"You, you, you bastard" she can't even get out a full sentence as the effects of Mark's finger entering and exiting her pussy starts to register in her mind.

"Now, Cagalli you were the one that came so don't be mad at me, be mad at your poor power of control." He puts another finger in then another and another, till his fisting her, going faster and faster till she climates again, this time he doesn't even allow her to recover as he start to lick her pussy, and bring her to climax again.

"Now time for the main event." His words once again can't reach her; he pulls out his long and hard dick, and puts it at her entrance. He begins to rub it slowly with his dick, Cagalli starts to moan, then in one grad push he puts himself in her completely causing her to Climax yet again. He start to move in and out slowly at first then building speed and power, she start to moan yet again, he goes faster, and harder, FASTER, and HARDER, **FASTER, **and **HARDER**, till she lets out a scream and cums for the fifth time. Mark can't hold it any longer ether and empties his load inside of her. I feel something wet inside of me, something slimly Cagalli thinks to herself. Mark pulls out of her and checks his watch.

"Sorry Cagalli I've got to go and run the country now, but don't wearily I got something for you to play with while I'm gone." With that he walks over to a table and pulls out a huge 9in vibrator, he walks over and carefully places it in her pussy, just enough to get her horny but not enough to get her off, he then puts mini vibrators on each of her breast and pussy too.

"There you go, those mini vibrators will give you a small electric shock every minute, just enough time to get you horny but not enough to get you off. So you should be nice and ready by the time I get back in 8 hours." Cagalli finally understands what he's saying.

"W, Wa, Wait" she screams but Mark has close the door and click on the vibrators. He laughs as he walks down the hallway.

**To be continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Cagalli had never felt pain like this before. The vibrators were shaking and getting her all work up but it wasn't enough to make her cum. She struggle desperately with her bonds trying to touch herself, just enough to get off she thought to herself, but she couldn't and every time one of the vibrators sent and electric shock to her body she cried out in pain of not bring able to release. She had lost all sense of time; a week could have gone by for all she knew. Then finally after forever Mark open the door and walks in.

"Well Cagalli did you miss me?" He asks with his evil smile. She doesn't reply but just glares at him.

"Oh, I guess not, well if that's the case I better just leave and check back on you in the morning, only another 8 hours away." He moves to the door when Cagalli suddenly yells.

"Wait" The horror of spending another 8 hours in this state was to much for her.

"Wait, for what?" Mark asks already knowing the answer. Cagalli looks away and in a soft voice.

"Pease let me cum."

"Oh, Sorry I couldn't quite hear that, can you say it again."

"Please Let Me CUM." She begs louder this time, Mark pretends to think this over as he walks over to her.

"I tell you what; I make you cum if you make me." He proclaims as he takes his pants revealing his rock hard cock. To Cagalli's horror she realizes she's eyeing it hungrily. Mark laughs as he sees this to. He brings his cock closer to her face Cagalli hesitates.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you; I want you to give me the greatest blow job you have ever given." Cagalli doesn't move, Mark shrugs his shoulders and turns to leave.

"Wait" Cagalli says again, she was to horny to deny him, he walks back over to her and puts his cock in front of hr face, she slowly start to stick out her tongue and touches the tip of his cock, she begins moving her tongue up, down, left, right, in circles all around his cock, Mark smiles as he sees her eyes glaze over, he climes on top of her and pushes his cock into her mouth as if it was her pussy, he pushes it in out, in out, faster and harder, then he stops, she's still running her tongue over his cock, but when he stops her own head starts to lift up and down, harder and faster, to compensate for his lack of motion. Mark smiles again; as he sees her eyes still gaze over.

"Now Cagalli you're never going to get me off just like that, you should use your hands and breast." With that he quickly unchains her hands, she lifts herself off the bed and takes his cock in both hands as she rubs it down. Then she puts his cock in-between her breast and starts rubbing it with her breast while still giving him a blow job.

"While Cagalli I didn't know you had this much skill, I wonder who you practice on?" Mark says in-between breaths of air. He was nearing his limit.

"Now Cagalli when I cum, I don't want you to spill a single drop, but don't swallow it either, if you do I leave you for a whole day without letting you release." The threat works, Cagalli starts rubbing and sucking him harder and harder till.

"I'm Cumming." With that he empties his load into her mouth; she doesn't swallow or spill a single drop of cum.

"Good now open up your mouth." She does with almost complete obedience, Mark smiles as he dips one finger into her mouth, then using the cum writes his name on her chest.

"Good you may swallow now, I have written my name on your chest so that you know from this moment on you are my slave. You will do what I say with how I say, understand?" She gulps down his cum, and begins licking her lips

"Yes, now please make me cum." She begs he smiles

"All right now lay back down." She does so without hesitation. He moves down to her pussy, and slowly takes the vibrator out. She begins to moan and try to move closer, he puts his hand on her chest to stop, he takes the vibrator out, then in one quick motion he puts his whole hand into her ass. She screams in pain, then cums, having one of the greatest organisms in her life.

"How slut like Cagalli, I wonder what people would say if they knew that the princess of Orb gets off from having a fist in her ass, or was it the pain that got you off. I guess we better find out." With that he moves his hand in and out of her ass, fast and hard. Oh god I never felt anything this wonderful before Cagalli thinks to herself, she moans in pleasure with each thrust into her ass, then cums again. He pulls his hand out of her ass. He smiles as he sees her still trembling in pleasure.

"Now Cagalli I need you to do me a favor, you see it costs a lot of money to run a country so I need you to sell your body for me, don't weary the people have been told that you're just a look-a-like and not the real Cagalli." With that he claps his hands the first three people enter, he also unchains her feet.

"Wow she really does look like Cagalli."

"I call her pussy first."

"Screw you I want her ass."

"You may fuck her as long as you like, but once you cum please leave and let the next person in line enter; after all there are a lot of people waiting. Oh and feel free to call her Cagalli if you want." Mark tells them as he takes a seat in a chair in the corner of the room, the three guys take there pants off and run to her in a flash, when a cock enter both her pussy and ass at the same time she jumps awake, her eyes open wide she looks around and sees the third cock and with out hesitation grabs it and begins to blow it off. They go in and out of her pussy and ass in different timings she licks the third a cock as if it where a lollipop, it takes five minutes for all three of them to blow there load. The cum oozes out of her ass and pussy as she swallows the third. The three walk out and three more enter, they rush her like mad dogs having see the other three work Cagalli begins to scream completely lost to pleasure.

"**MORE, MORE, FUCK ME HARDER.**" Mark laughs as he walks out still hearing her scream like a whore.

Mark walks into the room the next morning, the last five were finishing up. One was in her ass, one in her pussy, she had one in each in hand, and she was blowing one off. She was completely covered in cum from head to toe, her body glister where it was still fresh.

"**YES, that's right fuck my slutty pussy, FUCK ME HARDER.**" She was screaming

"Did she get any sleep last night?" Mark asks one of the guys fucking her.

"Yea for about five hours, but we were still fucking her and when she woke up she told us to fuck her harder." He replies. Mark nods his head then tells the guy fucking her mouth to use her breast so he could talk to her.

"Hello, Cagalli."

"Hello, Master." The look in her eyes can be called something of an animal; she's eying his crock hungry.

"Tell me Cagalli, what is your relationship with Kira?" She looks up in surprise

"He's my brother."

"Yes, yes, yes, I know that I meant before you find out he was your brother, was there any physical attraction." He asks, inpatient, she hesitates as if some part of her mind was fighting to regain control.

"If you don't tell me I lock you up in a cell and make sure you're never able to cum again." The threat works perfectly her eyes open wide with terror

"No, please anything but that, I'll tell you. I once walk in on him when he was jacking off on the Ark angel, one thing led to another and I blew him off."

"I see and how did the cum taste." Her eyes get a dreamy look in them as she answers

"Perfect" Mark smiles as he asks

"How would you like to taste it again?" Her eyes wide with excitement

"Can I Master?"

"Of course my slave, but first finish your meal." She nods her head as the five Guys all start to cum, the pull out of her pussy and ass, the cum flows out to like a waterfall, the other three had hit here on the chest, Cagalli begins to rub it all over herself, the grabs a handful of cum from her ass and begins to eat it like a mad dog. Mark smiles as he exit the room with Cagalli getting on her hands and knees and eating the cum off the floor like a dog.

**To be continue **


End file.
